Ron and Hermione's Wedding
by HermioneRon13
Summary: "It's the biggest day of Ron and Hermione's lives...their wedding." Hermione laughed, "It's like the Yule ball all over again...except this time I said Yes!" R/HR fluff  Who doesn't like fluff?  *Reveiws are greatly appreciated*


It was one of the biggest days of Ron and Hermione's lives, and for Ron by far the most nerve racking. Ron sat looking out the window at this perfect summer day. The calendar beside Crookshanks read June 10th. It was Ron and Hermione's wedding day. Harry was of course the best man and sat down next to Ron to confort him.

"Harry," Ron began. "What if i don't deserve Hermione?" Ron was looking tearful. "I couldn't see anyone else more perfect for her. She had a choice between Ron Weasley and International Quidditch hero Vicktor Krum," Harry looked at Ron. "And she chose Ron Weasley." "Right, Right" Ron smiled. "Just don't mention this to Hermione" Ron said quickly as he grabbed his tux that was under Crookshanks. "I'm sure she is questioning if she deserves you right now" Harry said. "Thanks Harry come on we need to get ready" Ron said pointing at the clock. "Right" Harry said quickly.

The wedding was set at the "Burrow". It was a perfect place for Ron and Hermione to get married. Knowing the fact Ron and Hermione spent many good moments here, it just shouted "RON AND HERMIONE".

In Ginny's bedroom Hermione and Ginny were laughing at how right now Ron would be the most nervous person on earth at the moment. "It's the Yule ball all over again" Ginny laughed. "Yes, but i said yes to him this time" Hermione stood up to stretched. "Does my hair look alright" Hermione touched her elegant bun on the back of her head. "Perfect" Ginny smiled. "Thanks again," Ginny continued, "For making me the maid of honor" Hermione smiled. "Couldn't find another person for the job" Hermione and Ginny hugged. After they broke apart Ginny saw the excitement in Hermione's eyes. This was the moment she realized she was the best person to marry her brother.

It was 2:00 when the guest started to arrive. The Weasley's sat proud in the front row next to the Grangers. Ron looked nervously at Harry and Harry gave him a don't-worry-Ron look. Ron almost settled on the alter when Ginny came in. Not only was Ron nervous, Harry was now too. Harry and Ginny walked down the aisle. Ginny was wearing a brilliant brown dress that went right with the Orange flowers. Luna was next to walk down with Gorge. Then the music played. Ron tensed up. Harry couldn't help but notice the whole church went silent. Ginny was muttering under her breath "Please work out I know it took them all long time to notice but please work out". Luna tapped her golden high heels. Harry sped a smile at Ron. Ron gave a smile and then shot back ahead.

Hermione walked down the aisle. Never had Ron seen someone as beautiful as her in his life. walked down with Hermione and kissed her once Ron and Hermione met on the alter. Ron paid no attention to anyone else in the world but Hermione. Hermione the same looking into Ron's bright blue eyes and smiled the biggest smile Harry had ever seen. They were perfect for each other and Harry knew it. It's like time stopped and Ron and Hermione were the only people in the world. They focused on each other and exchanged rings. The vows where said. "I love you, Ron" Hermione said. "I know it's taken a long time but it feels good to say, I love you, Hermione" Ron said. "And you may now kiss the bride." Ron leaned in and so did Hermione. The held each other and hung on. They kissed each other perfectly.

At the Burrow, for the reception, they announced the Maid Of Honor and Best Man. Then the Weird Sisters band said "Now for the fist time Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" Ginny and Harry were the loudest with screaming and whistling. Harry gave Ron an approving wink but he was focus on Hermione. After their fist dance Hermione and Ron sat down for the Maid of Honor speech and the Best Man speech.

Ginny was the first to rise, "Finally. I must say finally. You both loved each other from the start, even fighting couldn't hide that. In my 5th year I finally decided," Harry shot a look at Hermione she looked tearful, "There was no one better for my brother. Never think twice about it, Hermione. All those times you bickered I really never thought you'd get this far. Look at you now. This is by far the best Love/Hate relationship. Just remember I may be younger than you guys but I have some pretty good spells if you guys start up with the fighting again. Congratulations Ron and Hermione!" Ginny sat down next to Harry.

Harry got up. "Congratulations to you both. Like Ginny said I never thought you'd make it this far but you did. Hermione I got to tell you Ron talked about you every minute of the day to me. I find it amazing you never showed your true feeling for each other until the end of our 6th year. Hermione I'm sure you felt the same exact way about Ron. Never underestimate yourself Ron because Hermione chose you. When we were 17 I had to get used to you too as a couple. Now all I have to do is get used to is Hermione Weasley! Congratulations again,"

At the end of the night Ginny caught bouquet. Harry had never seen Hermione so happy in his life. He knew in his heart Hermione and Ron would work out just fine together. It may have not started out as a happily ever after but like Ginny said "Look where we are now". Harry knew this was right.

Harry flashed a look at Hermione and Ron. Hermione's head was on Ron's shoulder. Ron had his arm around Hermione. This is how it should have been from when they first met each other.


End file.
